<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>big cope by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127924">big cope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Auth Unity day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Communist/White Identitarian | Nazi (Centricide)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>big cope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooDumbToDie/gifts">TooDumbToDie</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>blue man</p><p>red man</p><p>hand hold</p><p>hold hand</p><p> </p><p>go write</p><p>right here</p><p>end sad</p><p>end fear</p><p> </p><p>blue man</p><p>love red</p><p>end this</p><p>sad dread</p><p> </p><p>sad fic</p><p>no thanks</p><p>no want</p><p>big angst</p><p> </p><p>make men</p><p>both glad</p><p>do not</p><p>make sad</p><p> </p><p>long fic</p><p>one shot</p><p>all help</p><p>brain rot</p><p> </p><p>don't take</p><p>my hope</p><p>help me</p><p>big cope</p><p> </p><p>blue man</p><p>red man</p><p>in love</p><p>the end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>